


【权顺荣x你】别废话

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -黑道大佬x赌场经理ooc
Kudos: 1





	【权顺荣x你】别废话

**Author's Note:**

> “爱情应该是战争，势要势均力敌，你来我往；或者两败俱伤，或者功德圆满。
> 
> 可在你出战后，我情愿引颈就戮，也任你宰割，也任你鱼肉。”

01

金碧辉煌的大厅，穹顶雕刻着西方神明的壁画，艳丽又醇厚的色彩诉说着时代的故事。硕大的玻璃吊灯折射着赌场内华丽的装潢，玻璃球由无数个小面拼合而成，仿佛在悄无声息地警告着人们，坐在对面的不知是敌是友。

吧台的调酒师跟随着背景音乐里若有若无的鼓点摇晃着手里的鸡尾摇酒器，又稳稳地倾进面前的高脚杯里，海蓝色的酒液能与大海媲美。

“货你还想不想要了？”

不远处一张桌子上传来一阵硝烟味，桌前坐着的人把双腿搁在桌面上，低跟皮鞋隔壁放着的威士忌里的球形冰块已经完全融化了，把酒液冲淡了不少。

权顺荣扯扯衣领，黑色底的花衬衫上镶着的金丝闪烁着微弱的光。锁骨上的项链坠子是一个小小的银锁，手指上套着的指环一下一下随着主人的把玩撞击着彼此，发出闷响。

“就多付一点，换你人身安全不好吗？”他微微挑起嘴角，又瞥过地上跪着的人，轻佻的语气像是匕首。

“…放过我吧老板，我也是迫不得已啊…真的没钱了。”地上的人眼泪鼻涕都混在一起，头沉得很低。

权顺荣起身拿起酒杯晃了晃，走到那人跟前，缓缓地把酒倒在他的头上，又“哐”地一声把酒杯摔在地上，玻璃碎片飞溅地到处都是。

那人抬起头跪着玻璃碎片爬到他跟前，血染红了晶莹的颗粒，又讨好地挤出笑容抱住权顺荣的小腿，想要试图获得一点同情。

“喂，以后这样的生意就别做了好吧？”权顺荣甩甩漂得发白的发丝，又嫌弃地甩开挂在腿上的人。

那人还不依不饶地跪在地上求饶，权顺荣开始变得暴躁起来又狠狠地朝他踢了两脚，正准备开口训斥部下却被截断了。

“谁要在我这里闹事？”

我走到权顺荣跟前瞪着他，红色的高跟鞋敲着地面，包臀裙束着纯黑色的雪纺衬衫，曼妙的身材一览无余。

“可我是常客诶？”权顺荣趁机把手放在我腰上。

“那又怎样？”我撇开他的手，“你搞什么生意我不管你，别给我在这里打架闹出人命来，知道没有？”

“哟，经理。”他挑挑我的胸牌，“知道了。”

—有意思。

  
02

再次见到他是两天后，我下班路过的街道隔壁的小巷里。

黑暗中坐着一个人，我本没有留意到，那人胸口的物件反射着光芒晃了晃我的眼，我顺着看过去，熟悉的下颚线，还有凌乱的发丝。

阴暗的小巷里到处都散落着酒瓶，他坐在那里一动不动，头和脊椎折成直角，手搭在地面上变得冰凉。

我走过去蹲下来，碰了碰他的额头，摸下来的竟是半个手掌的血，我慌了神，从包里掏出纸巾给他擦去留下来的血，连头发上都沾了鲜红的颜色。

—额头还残存着温度，呼吸微弱地像是听不见。

我费劲地把他扛回自己家里，白衬衫被蹭上血渍，因为身上挂着一个人，衬衫也歪到一边。把人放到沙发上挨好后，我又取来药箱，用蘸了酒精的棉球一点点擦拭着他头上的伤口。

可能是酒精触碰到伤口产生的刺痛把他弄醒了，权顺荣抬起头一脸惊愕地看着手里举着镊子的我。

“你…”他揉揉头发，不小心碰到伤口又吸了口气，“我…为什么…？”

“你自己回忆一下吧，我也不知道。”

所幸伤口不算大，我叹了口气把他的手扒下来，又轻轻给他缠上纱布。一边整理着药箱一边听他絮叨着回忆。

“我喝了酒…之前你在赌场见到的那个人好像…好像雇了人要来报复我，我跟部下走散了，又被用敲碎的酒瓶爆了头…”

“之后就不记得了…”他委屈地抬头看着我。

“好了，去洗澡吧，脏死了。”我从衣柜里掏出前男友留下的大衣服扔给他。

03

刚洗完澡的人浑身都散发着软软的香气，完全想象不出来是在赌场里带着大金表催债的黑帮老大。

我在厨房里给他煮着解酒汤，身后的人凑上来把下巴搁在我的肩膀上，没吹干的头发湿哒哒地搭在我的脖颈处痒痒的。

  
“别得寸进尺，没跟你那么熟。”我放下勺子，把他的脑袋推开，“看你是常客又可怜才把你扛回来的。”

“你这衣服，是你男朋友？”权顺荣甩甩头发上的水珠，“还是炮友？”

“前男友，行了吗？”我瞪了他一眼，把醒酒汤盛在碗里递给他。

他笑嘻嘻地喝完了汤，一路跟着我走回房间。我打开衣柜把备用的被子枕头塞给他，又领着他到客房：

“给我乖乖的睡这里哦。”我指指床，又朝他努努嘴。

权顺荣爬到床上，盘腿坐着又拉起我的手把我一下揽进怀里，抱得很紧，彼此的心跳逐渐同步，又逐渐加速。

他的大手扶上我的腰，一点点把睡衣下摆往上撩，嘴巴靠在我的胸前缓慢地啃着白皙的皮肤，粉红色的印记蔓延到衣领下。

我腿一软，顺势趴在他身上，两个人一起倒在软软的被褥上。

  
权顺荣伸出手，覆着薄茧的手指蹭着我的唇瓣，又沾了银丝，把嘴唇弄得晶亮红润。

“我可以做你的炮友吗？”

“你可以打开我的胯，也可以向我的心口开枪。”

他舔舔我的侧颈，又咬了一口，皮肤上立马漾开一片粉红，我吃痛吸了口气，抬起头看着他，看见他眼里倒映着我：

“别废话，来做爱。”

眼前蒙了一层水雾，他的脸我并不是看得很清楚，但是毋庸置疑的是眼里快要涌出来的，如猛兽一般的欲望。

权顺荣一手搭在我的屁股上，有一下没一下地捏着圆润的臀肉，膝盖微微抬起来蹭着我的大腿内侧。

我坐在他身上，腰微微塌下去形成曼妙的弧度，又被他压着后脖子接吻。一吻结束，我准备起身又被他咬着我的下唇，银丝挂在两个人的嘴唇上，又随着动作断裂开。

权顺荣把双手都搭在我的腰上，一点点褪下我的吊带长裙，头发也被弄得有的凌乱。我看着自己一丝不挂的身体，又看看他，这人可以是称得上是衣冠整齐了。我不爽地扑上去，胡乱地扒拉着他的衣服。

—

被他再次摁倒在床上的时候，我大概是已经神智不清了，眼前全是他。

权顺荣慢慢地抚上我胸前的那白团子，又用手指挑逗着乳头，惹得它抬起了头，淡淡的乳晕也泛起红色。

他的大手正好能包着我整个乳房，又生怕伤到我一样轻柔地揉捏着，把我的欲望完全勾了起来，下身已经湿得把床单都染湿了一片。

权顺荣顺着我的腰滑进内裤里，找到隐秘的地方，粗糙的手指蹭着穴口，有点痒但是又舒服得我哼唧了几声。我眯着眼睛伸出手，慢慢地蹭着他结实的胸肌，又用指甲轻刮着他深色的乳头。

“你还挺可以的。”

他被我的动作吓得一惊，又轻笑一声。带着炙热的吻俯下身子，跟我唇舌交融，被咬破的下唇正是情欲的实体化。

—

他轻轻挑起内裤的边缘，又示意我跪下，轻轻把我的碎发捋到耳后，饶有兴致地看着我吞下自己的巨物。

我跪在他面前，吞吐着嘴里的硕物，抬眼看看这人正微微仰着头享受着，我又坏心地用小犬牙刮着冠状沟，引来他一阵哆嗦。

“你到底还想不想跟我打炮？下面明明都湿成那样了。”

我舔舔顶端，又卖力地吞吐着，嘴里的物件涨大了一圈，颜色也变成了深紫红，浮起来的青筋缠绕在柱体上。

忽然嘴里一热，咸腥的液体射进我喉咙深处，我干咳了两下，又有点犯恶心地吐在地面上。权顺荣捧起我的下巴，又吻了吻我的眼皮：

“其实…你没必要这样做。”

“我乐意。你给我快点进来，你到底行不行？”

我爬到他身上，股沟后面就是那已经一柱擎天的欲望。权顺荣笑了笑，压着我的腰让我对准坐下去。

—

我后悔了，后穴被巨大的阴茎塞得满满的，传来胀痛感，又夹杂着丝丝满足。权顺荣两只手搭在我的腰后，又摩挲着想要我的身体放松下来，可我只感觉到后面越绷越紧，快感逐渐退去。

他见我许久不动作，便抱着我翻了个身，嘴唇一点点把我额头上渗出的汗珠吻掉，又缓缓地开始小幅度动着腰。

我的指甲抠着他的背，脸埋在他的颈窝处，感受着身下的冲击，眼泪顺着太阳穴滑下来洇湿了被单。权顺荣见我眼眶湿润，眼底也是泛红的，又悄悄放慢了速度，嘴唇挪下来一点把泪珠也吻走。

过了好一阵，快感逐渐盖过了疼痛，我把腿缠在他窄窄的腰上，也不愿说话，闷哼着要他快一点。

他脖子上的项链随着动作的节奏一晃一晃，反射着窗帘缝隙透进来的光，那束光又打在他的眸子里，漂亮的单眼皮眯起来一点，瞳孔是清透的灰蓝色，倒也衬他的头发。

我的胸乳上落下几滴凉凉的液体，是他湿透的发丝甩下来的汗珠。唇齿间漏出娇憨的呻吟，我有意不让自己随着快感爬升叫出来。

他把我翻了个身，让我上半身贴在墙上，后穴的空虚让我感到不适，想要回头看他，又被他一只手把我的双手举过头顶扣在墙上。

权顺荣抹了把汗，一手压住我的两只手腕，一手掐着我的腰窝，借着花穴涌出来的体液又一下子插到深处，引来我一阵尖叫。

他精瘦的腰肢跟着自己的节奏前后运动着，囊袋偶尔拍打在我的屁股上，他咬着下唇越动越快，又不得满足地凑上来咬我耳朵。

“宝贝，叫出来。”

我回头看他，又被他的吻堵住嘴，所有染着欲望的娇喘无一不被他拆吞入腹。

顶到某一处的时候，我的声音变得又快又急，身子顶不住他的操弄不自主地往后倒进他怀里，汗津津的两个人贴在一起倒在床上。

权顺荣把我放倒在床上，看着我情迷意乱的脸又急急地吻下来，下身则是又快又狠地顶弄着深处，一下下都有力地打在敏感点上。

我爽得上气不接下气，双手在他身上胡乱地摸着，到处点火，其实自己也不清楚在做什么。最后还是紧紧箍住他的背，摸着紧实的肌肉，闭上眼睛感受着如潮水一般涌来的快感。

—

“要到了…”我小声地在他耳边喘着。

权顺荣没说话，则是把我扣在自己怀里，在他的怀抱里我颤抖着爬上了欲望的最高峰，后穴塞着他的器物痉挛着，一股股热流浇在他的阴茎上。

他又狠狠地往深处顶弄了几下，快速抽出来，把粘稠又炽热的液体都射在我的小腹上，喘着大气倒下来把我搂进怀里。

“我有心悦的人了。”

“那你滚，别跟我打炮了。”我一下子气上头，起身就要往浴室走，“明明是你先说的。”

“我心尖上的人，是你。”他伸手拉住我，笑起来温柔得一塌糊涂。

在我愣神的时候，他把浑身酸软的我裹着薄薄的被单抱了起来，我缩在他怀里任由他给我清理。

—

“老大，今天晚上又不跟我们喝酒吗，这才几点钟就回家吗？”

“你们不懂，这就是有家室的幸福。”

“咿呀，大嫂喊你回家吃饭吗，那快去吧。”

“没有，她喊我回家做爱。”


End file.
